


Smile Better

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [27]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, imposter syndrome, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Sometimes you just... end up writing something sad and no art you can come up with will work with it.
Relationships: Mariana Guerrero-Suarez&Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Mariana Guerrero-Suarez&Vondila Morson
Series: Owari Magica [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Smile Better

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS for writing:  
> 313 words/10 = 31  
> 31*5 = 155pts  
> 3*50 = +150pts  
> Total: 305pts.
> 
> Mission Rewards:  
> EXP: 4  
> Purification: 10%  
> Points: x2 your total (340*2 = 680pts)

Mariana had been trying to deal with her feelings. But something just kept jumping at her.  
Vondila had killed magi before. Was it specifically referring to magi? Like, pre-witch magi? Did that matter? Did killing witches make all of them murderers? Or were they like exorcists taking care of vengeful spirits? She could barely remember how Salem phrased it. She couldn't look either Morson in the eye. She could barely keep her smile up for the others. Papá has noticed how withdrawn she's gotten.

Luis kept asking her questions. Her smile must be slipping, he isn't supposed to notice anything. Even Mamá has noticed. But... she could get them to leave, with a laugh and a few more smile, excuses and lies. More and more lies. Luis is going to hate her, when they're exposed. She knows how he feels about lying. Hell, she isn't a fan of liars, but she can't seem to stop, either. Every other word out of her mouth is some... platitude, excuse, or fabrication to keep everyone around her from looking too close, lest they see...

She's noticed how dark her soul gem is getting. If she could think clearly she'd be more concerned. But the only thing she could think as she looked at it was 'good'. It matched her mood.

She bit her lip and pulled on a smile in the mirror.  
No, that didn't work.  
She glanced at her soul gem. She willed it to be a ring, nestling it against her scar and grimacing at the feel of it. Maybe that might help, something to keep her grounded. Smile again.  
No.  
Smile better.  
No.  
Smile like you mean it.  
Bad.  
Smile with your eyes, too, Mariana.  
Why can't you do this? What's _wrong_ with you?

**What will the others think, if they know you're a lying failure?**

**_You knew it was too good to be true, didn't you? Why do you do anything at all?_ **


End file.
